Vampire Kisses: Crossroads
by The Insulting Detective
Summary: The only way for Becky's family to be rid of Trevor's family forever is for me to go on a date with Trevor. What I didn't count on was falling for my nemesis and having to choose between a eternal life with Alexander or a normal life with Trevor. R/A R/T


I woke to the sound of my Jack Skeleton alarm clock blaring from the nightstand to the left of my bed. I hit the snooze button, thankful for the silence that filled the room. Groaning, I turned in my bed, roughly shoving a pillow on top of my head to block out the blinding sun shining in from my window. There were footsteps running back and forth outside my door, presumably Billy Boy's as Valentine should be safely snoozing beneath Nerd Boy's bed, or at Alexander's.

"Raven, it's time for school! You are going to be late, Becky is waiting outside!" Sure enough, as soon as my mother had said the words, an annoying honk came from outside my window. I sighed, throwing the pillow off my head, and pushed my blanket off of my warm body. I stood, shivering involuntarily, as my bare feet hit the cold wooden floors. Tiredly I padded my way across the arctic wood to my closet. Slamming the door opened, I grabbed the first thing in reach, a blood red top, covered in cob-webbed lace, cinched in at the bottom. Turning to my computer desk, I pulled my light gray skinny jeans off my computer chair from where I had thrown them the previous night because I had been too lazy to put them away.

Another impatient honk. I rolled my eyes, going over to my window and opening it. I moved my hands to get my friends attention, and when I did, she gestured for me to hurry up. I sighed irritably, ever since she had gotten together with her boyfriend Matt, she has been in such a rush. "I'll be down in two minutes!" I called shutting my window, and pulling my black drapes closed. I guess if I had Alexander waiting for me at school, I would be in a rush as well, but unfortunately, all I had was my arch nemesis Trevor, and about two hours of math.

I slipped on my red converse, and ran a brush through my hair, parting it into two pieces, and tying them up individually with two small bat scrunchies I had gotten from Hot Gothic's a year ago. I pushed my bangs into my face, parting them so that a majority of my hair was covering my left eye, a small fringe of hair I left to frame the right side of my face.

I placed my makeup into my coffin shaped bag, and ran down the steps into the kitchen where a piece of toast and cup of orange juice was waiting for me. Gulping down the juice, I placed the glass down on the table, grabbed my toast and said bye to my parents. Hurriedly I ran out of the house to Becky's beat up pickup truck.

I groaned, my head hitting the dashboard as she began moving the car as soon as the door was closed not giving me time to even buckle my seatbelt. I pulled my compact mirror from my bag and began applying my eyeliner, making a face when I got eyeliner in my eye from a particularly rough lurch of the car. I looked towards my best friend, annoyed, my features softened however when I noticed her angry expression. "What's up, Beck?"

"Nothing," She snapped, something that was so uncharacteristically her. Her hands were gripping the stirring wheel so tightly that her knuckles had begun to turn white.

"You're lying," I said simply. I folded a leg under me and turned to face her, my arm resting against the headrest as I cocked an eyebrow at her.

She stomped on the break, causing me to lurch to the side and cut my neck on my seatbelt. I winced holding my hand to my neck where a small line of blood was beginning to form. "What was that for?"

"Trevor." She said through gritted teeth, her eyes not leaving the windshield in front of her. I looked around, only to see a line of ten cars in front of us, none of which were my arch nemeses.

"Where?" I asked, pulling my seatbelt off my neck so that it didn't rub against my cut. We had begun moving again, the cars in front of us honking impatiently at the little old lady crossing the road.

"Not here. He was at the farm last night, with his father." I nodded my head in understanding. Mr. Mitchell, Trevor's father, owned part of Becky's families' farm.

"What did he want?"

Becky smiled humorously, turning into our school parking lot. "He wants to buy out my father and sell the farm to make a shopping mall or something."

I slammed my hand against the dashboard, "he can't do that! Where are you and your family supposed to live?"

Becky sighed, shrugging her thin shoulders as she parked her car. "I don't know, but that isn't all." She shut the engine off, and turned to look me in the eyes. I gulped, having a bad feeling about what was about to come next.

"What else could there be?"

"Trevor threatened to burn all our crops if I didn't agree to make you go on a date with him."

I turned pale, suddenly feeling a bit sick. "There is more." She nodded glumly, her hands twisting nervously together in her lap. "Lay it on me."

"He said that if you, or Alexander do anything to sabotage the date, he won't hesitate to have his father buy the farm, but..."

My ears perked up, "but?"

She took a deep breath, "but if you go out with him, and the date goes well. He said he would convince his father that the farm isn't big enough to use for a shopping mall. He will convince Mr. Mitchell to sell his share to my father."

"That's great!" I said, hugging her enthusiastically. .

Becky scoffed, pulling away from me. "Yeah, it's great. If I am willing to whore you out to him."

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, pulling her tightly to my body. "You are my best friend, if all it takes for you to finally be rid of him is a stupid proper date, then I will happily do it for you."

Becky's shoulders shook, and my heart twisted. "B-but I can't ask you to do this... you hate him."

I shook my head, pushing her so that she was sitting up, and wiped her face with my sleeve. "But I _love_ you. We have always done things for each other, and this is no exception. Besides, it's just one date. Even I can behave for three hours."

She laughed, pushing her hair from her face. "Ooh kay, let's go meet Matt by the bleachers."

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed my book bag. Making sure I closed the car door behind me, I met Becky at the front and we began to walk towards the bleachers. As Becky started to ramble on about her date that weekend with Matt my mind traveled to other things, most importantly, how I was going to break the news to my Gothic Prince Alexander.

o0o

That evening saw me standing outside the mansion door in the pouring rain, the serpent knocker eyeing me accusingly. The sun had just set, meaning Alexander would have just woken up from his slumber. I could see him locking the door to his secret room, and padding his way across his bedroom where a painting canvas with a sheet thrown over it stood in a corner near the window, and a partially made mattress was on the floor. He was probably only dressed in boxers and a short sleeved shirt. I sighed dreamily, almost forgetting that I was standing at the front door of the mansion until the door opened to reveal Jameson, Alexander's creepy butler.

"Miss. Raven, whatever are you doing on the front door? Come in at once before you catch your death." His thick Romanian accent was filled with concern as he ushered me into the mansion. He tutted, throwing a towel over my head so that I could dry myself off. "Alexander, Miss. Raven is here."

"Thank you, Jameson." My prince called from the top of the stairs. I grinned, running up the stairs into his open arms. He winced, holding me at arms length. "How about I give you some of my clothes to change into? I don't want you to get sick."

"Yes!" I said enthusiastically, practically running him over in my excitement to get to his room, and put on his clothes.

He chuckled, following me up the stairs, and closing his bedroom door behind him to give us some privacy. He leaned against the door, his hands shoved into his black skinny jeans, his hair artfully falling into his beautiful face as he watched me pull out a shirt from his drawer and press it to my face, breathing in his scent and sighing contently. Alexander laughed softly, a gentle blush colouring his pale skin.

I skipped to his bathroom, closing the door and quickly changing into his shirt. I smiled as I placed my clothes on the shower curtain rod so that they could dry. I skipped out of his bathroom in his shirt, my feet and legs completely void of clothing.

He bit his look, and looked away. It looked as if he was fighting an inner battle that he would soon lose. Walking across his room, Alexander pulled a thick pair of fuzzy socks from his top drawer and handed them to me. "It's cold here; you need to keep your feet warm."

I rolled my eyes, pushing him so that he fell onto his mattress. I plopped down beside him, bouncing happily. He growled playfully, tickling me under my ribs. I squealed, my feet kicking, as he tickled me unmercifully. "Alexander!" He laughed, the sound coming out like ringing bells, as he leaned down to capture my lips with his own.

He lifted himself up, his lips coming down to kiss my ear. "I love you so much," He whispered, his warm breath causing shivers to run down my body. "You are the reason I live, the reason I breathe, the reason I wake."

I took a shaky breath, my arms coming up to wrap tightly around his neck to bring his lips down to mine, my fingers tangling roughly in his long midnight coloured hair. "I love you too, Alexander."

I closed my eyes as his lips began to kiss down my neck, his fangs playfully running against my pulse point. "Alexander..._ stop_."

Alexander pulled back, confusion, sadness and loneliness flickering in his features. "I'm sorry. I-I was moving too fast."

I reached out to pull him too me again, my lips colliding with his slightly rougher than I had meant. "No just... there is something I need to tell you."

Alexander's face turned serious, and he sat up, his legs crossing in front of him as he studied me, waiting expectantly. Taking a deep breath I told him about Becky and Trevor. He was patient, nodding at all the right times. I had noticed his eyes had turned red, but they went back to his chocolate colour almost as soon as they had turned. When I finished, he was pacing the floor, his long elegant fingers running through his hair, frustrated.

"It's one date." He asked, finally turning to look at me.

I nodded my head, "that was the deal. I go on one date with him, and behave. Then he will convince Mr. Mitchell that the farm is not a good place to build a shopping mall."

Alexander nodded his head, "ok."

"OK?"

He nodded again, "yes. But only because I will be there the entire time, I don't trust him."

I grinned, jumping up and pulling him down for a kiss. "Thank you!"

He grunted, giving me a gentle kiss on my lips. "You seem too enthusiastic about this."

I smirked at him, "sure. About as much as I am enthusiastic about poking my eye with that hot stick people use to poke fire place logs with."

"A poker?"

I shrugged, "if you say so."

He smiled wickedly at me, leaning his head against mine. "Now where were we?" He asked huskily, his hands coming to rub against my bare thighs.

I moaned softly, lightly biting his neck. "I believe you were about to kiss me."

"Oh, really?" He asked pushing me down onto the mattress, and laying himself on top of me.

I pushed my body against his, making him groan into my neck. "Yes, really."

His eyes flashed, and his mouth was on top of mine, completely devouring me. "I had better get at it then."

I smiled mischievously, and twisted so that he was on the bottom and I straddled his hips. I nipped at his ear, softly blowing. "Show me what you can do."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>An:<br>**This is my first Vampire Kisses story! I would love to know how I did so far, so let me know?

A) continue!

B) Nah you shouldn't continue

C) You should totally continue!

D) nah you shouldn't continue

**Reviews = vampire kisses!**

Love,

Sirius Knight


End file.
